Et il fallut cent ans
by Ezilda
Summary: Quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Marié, professeur de botanique, Neville a tout pour être heureux...


Et il fallut cent ans

**Personnages :** Neville Londubat, Hannah Abott, Pansy Parkinson

**Genre :** Angst, romance

**Résumé :** Quinze ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Marié, professeur de botanique, Neville a tout pour être heureux...

**Disclaimer :** JKR décide de tout : qui épouse qui, s'il y a des enfants, quel métier feront-ils... Et moi, je me débrouille pour tout ficher en l'air.

* * *

**Et il fallut cent ans**

La vie n'avait rien de très original.

De la lumière, une terre riche en minéraux, de l'eau, et toute plante pouvait s'épanouir.

Le professeur Londubat se repaissait souvent du spectacle florissant de la serre numéro quatre, un florilège de plantes exotiques et précieuses qu'il avait lui-même collecté et élevé précieusement. Elles étaient ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Sa tendre Hannah n'aimait guère entendre cela, Neville devait pourtant avouer que durant ses journées il passait davantage de temps les mains enfouies dans le terreau humide que posées sur la peau blanche de son épouse.

Il y avait une sorte de passion qui exhalait de l'orchidée vorace d'Amazonie, une sensualité dans les effluves de l'anémone polaire, qu'il ne pouvait retrouver ailleurs.

De plus, le jeune professeur pouvait tirer de sa collection végétale bien plus que du simple plaisir. Il y avait aussi le pouvoir, celui d'avoir le quasi-monopole pour des plantes précieuses pour nombre de maîtres de potions. Et étrangement aux yeux du Gryffondor longtemps considéré comme timide et introverti, cela revêtait une grande importance.

Une semaine avait dû s'écouler pour qu'un sourire béat puisse quitter son visage, lorsque l'estimé Rogue, directeur des ressources à Ste-Mangouste, avait requis ses services. Cela valait bien des âpres négociations. La sueur froide sur le front de l'estimé potionniste était la plus belle des vengeances pour l'ancien élève brimé.

La vie apportait son lot de surprise et de satisfaction. C'est ce que Londubat se disait souvent. Et il le pensait d'autant plus ces temps-ci.

Dans les landes, une température glaciale régnait. Sortir des serres où il régnait un climat idyllique devenait de plus en plus difficile pour l'homme frileux qu'il était. C'était en sorte un argument de plus pour ne pas quitter son passionnant travail. Hannah faisait la moue, Hannah lui fourrait des flacons de Pimentine dans toutes ses affaires et Hannah prétextait qu'il faisait aussi bon dans leur coquette maisonnée à Pré-Au-Lard. Neville préférait pourtant l'environnement plus chaleureux de ses végétaux.

Il lui fallait bien se rendre au château pour les repas et d'autres formalités. Il y rechignait, pourtant il devait s'acquitter de ses devoirs, le poste de professeur lui conférant une honorabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé auparavant.

Cependant il y avait les élèves, et si Neville avait quelques difficultés avec certains d'entre eux, ce n'était pas tant du fait de leur mépris pour la botanique. La plupart ne voyaient que des choses vertes gluantes, de la terre sale et des plantes carnivores et dangereuses. Les enfants n'avaient aucune subtilité, Londubat ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour cela. Enseigner aux quelques enfants intéressés et transmettre un peu de sa passion était suffisant pour lui faire aimer le métier de professeur.

Seulement il y avait les indisciplinés qui parfois mettaient à mal la serre et ses occupants, profitant de la naïveté apparente de leur maître. Ils n'avaient pas compris que la colère d'un Londubat ne s'éveille que si besoin est.

Caleb était le mouton noir de Neville. Ils se détestaient mutuellement. L'élève se complaisait à tout faire de travers, à léser les fleurs fragiles, puis mentait effrontément, accusant sans peine ses petits camarades.

Serpentard, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Londubat voulait bien croire que les Serpentards n'étaient pas forcément tous des petits diables. Il n'empêchait que Caleb lui donnait du fil à retordre. Les heures de retenue s'accumulaient, les plaintes au directeur, rien n'y faisait. Il y avait de quoi en devenir fou. Plusieurs fois, il avait dû s'empêcher de gifler l'enfant capricieux. Ça n'aurait mené à rien.

Il avait fallu que l'aquarium des branchiflores soit brisé pour que Londubat trouve ce qui pouvait fléchir l'impudent Caleb.

- Mme Warrington sera sûrement ravie d'apprendre de ma bouche tes exploits ! avait haleté Neville, hors de lui.

Sa mère, c'était tellement évident et génial. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

La menace en elle-même avait suffi à rendre l'élève aussi docile qu'un Boursouf pendant quelques jours. Mais Neville ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. L'idée était trop bonne pour la laisser passer.

Il aurait aimé être doux, patient et pacifique avec cet insupportable Caleb, mais l'enfant démontrait un talent particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de mettre en rogne son professeur de botanique. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Le soir même, il s'était installé à son bureau, tandis que sa femme vaquait à des occupations incertaines dans la cuisine. Neville avait tiré les tiroirs à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Le tout était si bien rangé qu'il suspecta Hannah d'y avoir fourré son nez.

Le bout de la plume effleurant distraitement sa joue, le professeur Londubat tenta de trouver les mots pour convoquer la dite Mme Warrington de la façon la plus appropriée et distinguée possible.

Warrington n'était pas un nom totalement inconnu. Famille prétendument Sang-Pur, aux origines pourtant douteuses, Mr Warrington avait réussi à racheter la fabrique de Firewhisky par des moyens peu recommandables. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en avait dit à l'époque le Chicaneur. De façon plus officielle, Mr Warrington était un homme d'affaires bien en vue, accumulant les gallions comme d'autres accumulent seulement les ennuis. Et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait en dire, l'or sorcier ouvrait de nombreuses portes, celles du Magenmagot, de la Guilde des défenseurs ou encore du Ministère.

Que le maléfique Caleb soit leur fils, n'étonnait qu'à moitié Neville. Mais Mme Warrington serait sûrement plus accessible et moins dangereuse que son mari. Une femme est toujours attentive en ce qui concerne son enfant. Neville en savait quelque chose au vu des nombreuses insinuations de Hannah à ce sujet – la voir fondre devant un balai volant miniature étant sûrement la chose la plus ridicule qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Le lendemain aux aurores, avant de se rendre à Poudlard, il avait scruté un instant l'horizon, suivant d'un air satisfait le point infime que faisait son hibou dans le ciel sombre.

- Toujours à rêvasser ? chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Deux mains aggripèrent ses épaules en un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

- Je réfléchissais seulement, se défendit Neville, sentant sur sa nuque le souffle frais de son épouse.

- A la soirée de samedi chez les Finch-Fletchey ? avança Hannah. Je t'assure que Justin sera enchanté de te voir. Ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de parler Quidditch avec lui…

Neville eut un mouvement agacé. Le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, surtout face à un Justin fanatique des Faucons de Falmouth. C'était à se demander comment un homme de loi aussi austère et sérieux la journée, pouvait s'avérer un vrai gamin hystérique dès qu'il s'agissait de souaffle.

- Je suppose qu'il y aura Ron, Seamus et peut-être Harry, présuma Londubat.

Il sentit Hannah se redresser derrière lui, passant une main dans ses courtes mèches brunes.

- Une fête sans Ron et Seamus ? fit-elle amusée. Pas sûre que ce soit possible. Et Merlin sait pourtant combien Hermione peut râler ! Par contre, en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne pense pas qu'on l'y verra…

Le jeune professeur se retourna vivement, effleurant au passage les boucles rousses.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il un peu hébété. Ginny fait encore des siennes ?

Il comprit vite à l'attitude de sa femme, poings sur les hanches, que l'éternelle solidarité féminine allait encore entrer en ligne de compte.

- Bien sûr ! Le Whisky Pur Feu n'excuse en rien. Et puis, crois-moi, Neville, je te verrai faire du gringue à une autre femme, tu finirais par en regretter la douceur des Mangemorts ! clama-t-elle, un doigt agressif pointé sur la poitrine de son époux.

Il haussa les épaules, dérouté par cette colère totalement inutile. Il n'était pas à proprement parler un homme populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Hannah était son premier et unique amour et cela lui convenait. Lors de soirées entre amis, Ron et Seamus s'étaient déjà amusés à le taquiner sur sa naïveté et son côté immanquablement fleur bleue. Mais quoi qu'en dise Ron, il était toujours aussi désespérément accroché à Hermione malgré quelques futiles aventures à gauche et à droite. Et Seamus pouvait se vanter de son statut de célibataire fréquentant pubs et soirées à tout va, au fond, c'était assez pathétique lorsqu'on savait qu'il craquait pour la même fille depuis des années sans jamais avoir osé lui avouer. Alors qui était fleur bleue ?

- Je dois y aller, souffla Neville en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Hannah.

- Reviens avant sept heures, je te préparerai une tourte et il faut qu'on réfléchisse à…

Le professeur s'était déjà esquivé vers le salon, jetant une cape sur ses épaules. Etonné par le silence, il se retourna, croisant le regard agacé de Hannah, bras croisés dans l'entrebrasure de la porte.

- Tu refuses encore d'en parler, murmura-t-elle froissée.

Sentant poindre l'éternelle dispute, Neville consentit à faire quelques pas et étreignit son épouse.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Hannah… répliqua-t-il tendrement.

- Ça fera bientôt cinq ans que nous sommes mariés ! tempêta Hannah. Enfin Neville !

Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte, espérant étouffer les mots qui allaient indubitablement suivre.

- Je veux aussi un enfant, geignit-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu en vois toute la journée…

Pris de court, Neville usa de lâcheté et embrassa Hannah, espérant juste clore là les hostilités. Assez proche de ses espérances, son épouse le repoussa abruptement et sortit de la pièce.

Gêné de lui faire encore et toujours cette même peine, il boutonna lentement le col de sa cape avant de refermer la porte de la maison.

Un vent insidieux soufflait ce jour-là, soulevant les amas de feuilles mortes, malmenant les hauts arbres et les passants égarés. La cape d'un bleu terne du professeur flottait telle un panache derrière lui, et Neville en venait à regretter le système de sécurité hautement perfectionné de Poudlard qui l'empêchait d'user d'un peu de poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à son travail. Il se souvint un instant combien quelques années plus tôt cette même puissante aura de magie l'avait protégé lui et les autres centaines d'élèves. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts ouvertement proclamés, juste plusieurs familles de Sang-Purs dirigeant encore les affaires du pays influençant largement les politiciens par les amas d'or dormant à Gringotts, juste un système plus hypocrite.

Neville rabattit le col de sa cape, se sentant blasé par la tournure qu'avait pris cette guerre. Il s'était senti si euphorique le jour de la victoire, si grand et si puissant, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais lui résister. Lui qui pensait avoir changé du tout au tout, pareillement à la société autour de lui. Quelle déception ! Les choses étaient toujours les mêmes. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, mais tout était en place pour en accueillir un nouveau.

Face à l'immense portail du parc de Poudlard, il jeta un œil désabusé aux deux sangliers de pierre semblant veiller sur l'entrée. La journée serait encore longue à entendre les piaillements des filles et les ricanements des garçons.

Malgré son humeur ombrageuse, il put puiser dans ses dernières ressources l'entêtement nécessaire pour expliquer en long et en large les propriétés des branchiflores et leur utilisation à des élèves davantage absorbés par le spectacle amusant des bulbobubs sauteurs au fond de la classe.

Sitôt les galopins sortis de la serre, un hibou grand-duc s'approcha et Neville tendit le bras et prit le message attaché à sa patte.

Un coup d'œil suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Le ton de Mme Warrington indiquait bien l'inquiétude et l'indignation d'une mère dont le fils s'attire les remontrances. Bien, dans son jeu contre l'insolent Caleb, il avait maintenant un atout dans sa manche.

Le professeur Londubat ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un plaisir coupable en griffonnant une réponse à la hâte, invitant la dite Mme Warrington à le rencontrer dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Il se sentit un peu honteux de détester à ce point l'un de ces élèves. Pourtant il dut s'avouer bel et bien soulagé lorsque l'un des hiboux de l'école s'envola à l'horizon. Et après tout, il ne ferait qu'informer une mère sur les bêtises de sa progéniture. Il n'y avait rien d'avilissant là-dedans.

Midi tapantes, il se rendit dans la grande salle plus guilleret qu'au matin, prêt à dévorer ragoût, purée et tarte à la citrouille, de façon à prendre des forces pour les quatre heures de cours interminables de l'après-midi.

Le soir venu, il s'enferma dans son bureau non loin de la maison des Poufsouffles, et d'une vieille plume dont il avait l'habitude, il entreprit de corriger un tas de copies.

Sept heures passées. Il leva un regard indigné vers l'horloge. Mme Warrington ne connaissait donc pas la ponctualité. Telle mère, tel fils. A moins qu'un Warrington ne se donne jamais la peine d'arriver à l'heure, question de classe. Neville grommela. Si la famille entière s'obstinait à lui porter sur les nerfs, il n'allait pas apprécier.

A peine avait-il réussi à tourner à nouveau ses pensées vers les parchemins rendus par ses élèves, que quelques coups furent portés à la porte.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à la tenue soignée. Mais malgré son élégance, il lui trouva l'air maussade. De la couleur terne de ses cheveux à la lourdeur de ses paupières, même sa façon de se mouvoir semblait empesée. Pourtant ses yeux noirs et vifs lui rappelaient des souvenirs lointains.

S'étant levé de son bureau pour l'accueillir, le professeur Londubat, dans sa surprise, manqua trébucher contre les pieds de son fauteuil, se retenant avec peine, faisant tomber malgré tout quelques parchemins.

- Parkinson ! laissa-t-il échapper, le regard fixe.

La dame se figea, peu enchantée de ce début de conversation.

- Pansy Warrington, pour vous, Professeur, corrigea-t-elle sèchement.

- Caleb est ton fils ? Ça fait si longtemps ? questionna Neville, ennuyé par cette soudaine résurgence du passé.

L'ancienne Serpentarde pinça les lèvres, vexée de tant de familiarité. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, après tout… Et même sans cela, il y a quinze ans, elle n'aurait pas non plus apprécié que Londubat s'adresse à elle de la sorte.

- Vous pensiez peut-être que je venais ici rendre visite à une vieille connaissance ? invectiva Mme Warrington. Bien sûr que je viens pour Caleb ! C'est bien pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Sans cela, je…

La colère de Pansy eut l'avantage de faire revenir brutalement Neville à son rôle de professeur et d'oublier l'adolescent Gryffondor qu'il avait été. Il se rassit calmement à son bureau et fit signe à la mère de prendre place sur un vieux fauteuil face à lui.

- Caleb, entama-t-il. Je ne dois pas vous étonner en disant que cet enfant a des problèmes de discipline.

Mme Warrington s'abstint de toute réaction, attendant sans doute qu'on lui apporte des données nouvelles.

- Je crois avoir tout essayé avec lui, continua Londubat. Mais ce petit est des plus obstinés.

- Tout le portrait de son père, murmura Mme Warrington agacée. Et vous pensez peut-être que j'ai une solution miracle à vous apporter ?

Devant la mine renfrognée de la mère, Neville se retrouva de pris de court. C'était vrai. Qu'espérait-il donc ? Que Caleb était seulement le résultat d'une mauvaise éducation et qu'une seule remontrance maternelle suffirait ?

- Croyez-moi, j'étais jusque-là enchantée de le savoir ici… avoua Pansy. Il est…

- Epuisant ? proposa Londubat.

D'un geste de sa main gantée, Mme Warrington approuva.

- Peut-être que si votre mari disputait Caleb, ce serait plus efficace, hasarda le professeur.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. S'immiscer dans la vie privée des Warrington était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Et même sans cela, le regard glacial de Pansy lui fit comprendre qu'il s'aventurait en terrain miné.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on m'apprenne à gérer une famille ! gronda-t-elle. Si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire, Londubat, je ferais mieux de partir.

Les pieds des fauteuils crissèrent sur le parquet usé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… intervint Neville. Attends, Parkinson !

L'utilisation de son nom de jeune fille brisa l'élan de Pansy. Sa main resta suspendue un instant à quelques centimètres de la poignée de la porte, avant de retomber lasse le long de la robe de soie grise.

- Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il n'y a plus de Pansy Parkinson, souffla-t-elle. Juste Warrington.

Neville s'était figé à quelques centimètres derrière elle, ne sachant pas trop que dire, ni quel était le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Professeur ? Ancien camarade ? Vieil ennemi ? Pourtant dans les mots de Pansy, il y avait une amertume qu'il reconnaissait, une certaine nostalgie, un regret…

- Tout ne se déroule pas comme on le voudrait, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il au dépourvu.

Il la vit acquiescer, le mouvement faisant doucement tressailler sa lourde chevelure noire.

D'un geste machinal, il alla sortir une vieille boîte en bois où il aimait cacher quelques chocolats, petits plaisirs d'absolue nécessité en cas de crise nostalgique imprévue.

- Un chocolat ? proposa-t-il précipitamment, honteux d'en avoir déjà avalé un sans en avoir proposé à son invitée.

Se retournant, Mme Warrington regarda la boîte avec dédain.

- Non merci, répondit-elle sèchement. Je vais rentrer. On m'attend à la maison.

On… Warrington père, à son aise sur un fauteuil luxueux, servi par un elfe dévoué, et se demandant sans doute pourquoi sa chère épouse n'était pas là pour l'accueillir après une dure journée de pots-de-vin, négociations acharnées et autres….

- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du parc, fit Londubat.

Du coin de l'œil, il dévisageait l'ex-demoiselle Parkinson. Elle ne répondit pas. Alors Neville ouvrit la porte et l'invita à le suivre.

A cette heure-ci, quelques élèves passaient en trombe pour se rendre dans la grande salle où le dîner allait bientôt avoir lieu. Mais aucun ne sembla faire attention aux deux adultes avançant côte avec côte, avec gêne. Quelques portraits se permirent des chuchotements indiscrets sur leur passage, mais ce fut bien tout. Lorsque Londubat ouvrit l'imposante porte d'entrée, il ressentit l'air frais du soir sur son visage comme une impression de bien-être, une brise glacée qui balayait toutes ses préoccupations.

- Poudlard n'a pas changé, fit remarquer Pansy. Je parie que vous aurez bientôt de la neige.

Neville leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et lourd, et approuva. Une neige lourde et épaisse qui estomperait les aspérités de ce paysage mouvementé. Un manteau de coton, froid et stérile qui effacerait tout.

- Vous devez en voir des belles avec ces élèves, poursuivit-elle. S'ils sont aussi indisciplinés que pouvaient l'être les Gryffondors à notre époque.

Le professeur Londubat releva la pique avec un sourire.

- Caleb a persuadé toute une classe de Poufsouffles qu'il y avait un trésor au fond du lac, conta-t-il avec une légèreté affectée. Heureusement, la plupart n'ont récolté qu'un bon rhume.

Seul le hululement d'un hibou venant de la volière lui fit écho.

- Sans compter la fois où plusieurs Gryffondors ont débarqué à l'infirmerie avec des piqûres de Chrysopes plein le visage et les bras, asséna-t-il. Caleb…

Mme Warrington se retourna vers le professeur de botanique avec un air rêveur.

- S'il pouvait se montrer aussi intelligent pendant les cours, soupira-t-elle.

Choqué qu'elle n'ait pas un instant songé aux victimes des blagues de sa progéniture, Neville l'arrêta, posant sa main sur son bras. Mais elle se dégagea vivement.

- Et les autres ? demanda-t-il hagard.

- Quels autres ?

Les grands yeux de Pansy et la ligne nerveuse de ses lèvres irritèrent le professeur.

- Les autres ! gronda-t-il avec de grands gestes. Ceux qu'il a envoyés à l'infirmerie à cause de ses sottises !

Interdite, Mme Warrington le scruta avant de resserrer d'une main empressée le col de son manteau d'hermine.

- Les autres enfants, vous voulez dire ? bafouilla-t-elle. Ce n'était pas si grave, tout de même.

- Pas grave… répéta Neville, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa cape.

D'un coup de pied rageur, il envoya une pierre dans les tréfonds ténébreux du lac.

- Pas grave, répéta-t-il encore devant une Mme Warrington désarçonnée.

- Ce n'est que des blagues entre enfants, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et ils finissent à l'infirmerie… compléta Londubat d'un ton amer. Et nous, quand nous étions à leur place, est-ce qu'on pensait ça aussi ? Mais voyons, si mes charmants camarades m'ont pendu par les pieds au plafond, c'est juste un jeu de gosse !

Mme Warrington se rembrunit et baissa ses yeux noirs vers les remous du lac, un peu en contrebas.

- C'est ça, votre problème… s'emporta Neville.

- Notre problème ?! le coupa brusquement Pansy. Le problème de qui ?

- Des Serpentards, continua-t-il enhardi. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! Les autres passent après.

- C'est faux ! fut tout ce que trouva à dire Pansy pour se défendre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Il vous faut le pouvoir, les richesses… et pour y parvenir, vous êtes prêts à tout, y compris…

Il faisait froid.

- Y compris quoi ? demanda Pansy avec colère.

Trop froid.

- Y compris quoi, Neville ? insista-t-elle, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur étrange dans l'obscurité naissante.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ça maintenant.

- Y compris tuer des Sang-de-Bourbes et des Sang-Mêlés, c'est bien ça ?!

La voix de Pansy alla doucement s'éteindre sur les rives du lac, ne laissant plus derrière elle qu'un silence lourd et glacé.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, marmonna Neville amer, n'osant plus regarder Mme Warrington, ex-Parkinson, dans les yeux.

Dédaignant son précieux manteau, Pansy s'assit sur la terre humide, scrutant d'un air absent le lac, ses sombres masses d'eau agitées par les rafales de vent.

Neville ne regretta pas d'avoir sous-entendu de pareilles choses. C'était la vérité. La guerre avait causé beaucoup de morts. Il avait encore de ces rêves pénibles où d'anciens camarades, enfants innocents, revenaient le hanter. Ces nuits-là, il se demandait pourquoi lui avait pu continuer de vivre et pourquoi il n'était même pas foutu d'en être heureux !

Un reniflement de Pansy l'arracha à ses songes.

- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurer, fit-il d'une voix dure qui l'étonna lui-même.

Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester là à ruminer les erreurs du passé. Elle était là, lui aussi. La vie est ainsi faite.

Il la releva et lui prit le bras.

Ils avancèrent lentement sur le chemin ondulant le long du lac, zigzaguant entre les peupliers dans la pénombre.

La petite main crispée de Pansy finit par prendre la sienne. Et à travers le fin tissu de son gant, il parvint à sentir un peu de chaleur.

Arrivés au portail, Neville aurait dit qu'il lui avait fallu cent années pour traverser le parc. Peut-être était-ce le temps nécessaire pour qu'une guerre s'oublie ?

Pansy se volatilisa, sans laisser de trace autre que l'infime chaleur qu'il ressentait encore au creux de sa main.


End file.
